Hyoga (Fukutsu no Seishin)
"Do the words 'do not disturb' mean nothing to anyone?" Background When most dragons look out upon a landscape, they find themselves somewhat appreciative of the sight, but it is a fleeting, quickly-forgotten moment as they move on with their lives. Hyoga is different. From a young age - certainly as long as he can remember - he stared out at the world before him and saw it in shapes, movement and most importantly of all, colour. To him, Sornieth is a place of great beauty. His birth territory is bright - the Windsinger is the most playful of the deities and the kites, bamboo and swirling winds visible in every corner of the Windswept Plateau characterise this perfectly. These are the scenes he first learnt to paint, a young hatchling encouraged by his birth clan as he threw paint everywhere and obtained a vague image of the landscape in front of his easel. Greens, oranges and reds were everywhere, blues and whites offsetting the sky behind. Yellows would splash in and out as required, while pinks and purples were far less common. These, he found by heading to the border with the Arcanist’s territory. Jagged spires of violent chalcedony always made him feel queasy, but he put up with it as long as possible to include these unusual colours in his art. Wind dragons are travellers, and Hyoga’s birth clan had a tradition: once a dragon reached their first year, they left the clan. It was not so much a banishment as active encouragement to go out and see the world - if they so wished, dragons could return at any time, although the longer they went without returning, the more of a true Wind dragon they were considered to be. Hyoga never returned. He spent years travelling Sornieth, pausing multiple times in all of the territories (even Arcane with its quease-inducing chalcedony threaded through the entirety of the Starfall Isles) and painting many, many scenes. From the watery vistas of the Tidelord’s land to the pulsating, writhing wasteland that was the Plaguebringer’s domain, he saw it all and painted it all. Even now, he travels. Home is now the Crystal Terrarium, a large chunk of chalcedony torn up from the Focal Point and floating high up inside the Observatory’s airspace. He spends little time there, returning from time to time only to see his mate and fulfil his somewhat reluctant duties as their ambassador between Fukutsu no Seishin and the Wind Clans. The rest of the time, he wanders. How he joined the clan is a little unclear - it’s more that he found a relationship with Kemui, who has since never left the territory, and has become an official member of the clan more through osmosis than anything else. Personality Hyoga prefers his own company. Long since fed up with dragons looking over his shoulder while he paints, and asking the dreaded question “what you painting?”, he purposefully finds the most isolated places in Sornieth to settle with his easel and does not take kindly to being interrupted. Worse still are hatchlings: Hyoga detests hatchlings, almost entirely thanks to a too-curious Hakuhyo stealing his paints to doodle with. Somewhere inside his cool and standoffish air, however, there is a warm heart. While open displays of affection are not, and will never be, part of his repertoire, he makes himself known through small gestures - usually, the gifting of a painting. Kemui has the largest collection of these paintings, but other dragons have accrued some through the years, either by finding themselves accepted into his very short list of friends, or by needing what Hyoga considers cheering up - very little cheers up dragons more than the idea that they were thought of, he has concluded. Role Within The Clan Officially, Hyoga is the clan’s Wind Ambassador, which involves him going to Wind clans and making nice with them, and dropping in occasionally to their Wind allies to say hi. He hates this, particularly the socialising aspect of it, and would probably skip out on it all altogether if he wasn’t, maybe, a tiny bit afraid of Nephele . Unofficially, and far more to his liking, he is the clan’s artist. While it is rare that he allows his work to be sold for money to the treasury, on occasion he does allow it. Most of the time he paints for himself, or to gift friends or in-need dragons he has a small soft spot for. Appearance It’s not unusual to see flecks of paint on Hyoga’s scales, although he does his best to keep the collateral damage from his painting to a minimum - he dislikes wasting paint if he can help it. Patterns on his wings match no known gene type, but he’s had them for as long as anyone in the clan can remember - coming of age markings from his birth clan, he admits if pressed. Abilities Mélée Hyoga is a survivor. No dragon can survive alone for so many years in Sornieth without the ability to defend themselves, and Hyoga’s teeth and claws are sharp and vicious, if the occasion calls for it. With his huge size and innate Wind ability in the air, he is not a dragon many would like to cross. Magic Hyoga is disinterested in using magic. He is not a particularly powerful mage, although if needs must he can draw up some basic wind magicks. Needs rarely must. Relationships Kemui His mate, Kemui is the only reason he joined Fukutsu no Seishin at all. The two of them are united by a distaste for other dragons and a mutual understanding that their own interests - his art and her creatures - eclipse all else. This makes her perfect for his primary dragon interactions, and he spends almost all of the time back on Crystal Terrarium at the Menagerie with her. Hakuhyo Their first meetings did not go well, with the mischievous hatchling borrowing his paints and quills without permission, and Hyoga has never forgiven Hakuhyo for that. Most of the clan thinks this is a pity, as Hakuhyo is now a mature young dragon who, if given the chance, would likely be able to return to an amicable relationship with the imperial, if never friendship, but neither of them appear to have the time to put any effort into reconciliation. Trivia * Hyoga (氷河) is Japanese for glacier Category:Ambassador Category:Artist Category:Wind Dragon Category:Male Category:Imperial